


Oblivious to Love

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Competition, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Comedy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rose likes John. Dave likes John. Karkat likes John. Vriska likes John.</p><p>they're aware of the competition, but they're all pretty stubborn assholes who AREN'T going to just relent and let somebody else have him.</p><p>cue all four of them getting John into increasingly more romantic situations. And John is 100% oblivious THE ENTIRE TIME</p><p>--</p><p>From anon request on the kink meme <3<br/>http://homesmut.livejournal.com/6376.html?page=30#comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fanfiction (not first fanfiction but bluh)  
> Let me know if it sucks to badly, and please excuse the spelling <3  
> There will be more chapters up very soon depending on whether people like it or not ^^;;;

"What are you talking about Jade?"  
You are JADE HARELY and this was the third time trying to explain to your brother that his 4 supposed 'best friends' were actually all just hitting on him. Maybe he didn't have enough self esteem to accept it? Either that or he was just plain oblivious. Both explanations could work, with the way thing's were working themselves out recently. Rose had told you straight up that she liked your brother, that wasn't your surprise. You also knew Vriska had her eyes on him ass well. What surprised you was that Dave, the cool kid, that anyone could only assume was as straight as a fucking ramrod metal plank, was crushing on Egbert like there wasn't any living person left on this asteroid. Yet another extremely surprising turn of events was that Karkat indeed did NOT have 'black' feelings for John, but they were significantly neon red.  
You sighed again. Why were you being dragged into this? You hate being the messenger.  
"Look John, why not just ASK one of them? I'm sure at least one of them would say yes. Haven't you noticed anything strange while hanging out with them recently? Anything at all?" your high pitched voice drowned out. John put on a question mark face as he thought about it.  
"Well, no, not really. Seriously Jade, I doubt anyone of them would think that of me-" Ah, so he does have low self esteem,"And I think you're just over thinking this a bit." You nodded, not really listening to the second part of that sentence, happy that you got one answer. You have so many things on you mind sometimes, John is taking up almost all of the rings of colors on your fingers, It's practically suffocating! You fling the blue ring off and stuff it in your pocket, since that question has been answered. You also fling off the orange and pink squiggly one that reminded you to have this conversation in the first place. Finally you turn back up to John, who is looking at you expectantly.  
"Oh, yes. Sorry. Anyhow, just go have fun the rest of the day, we're landing on our new planet within a couple of hours, so remember to pack you stuff up, OK?" you call, turning away and taking off the green zigzag ring that reminded you to remind him to pack his things.  
Your rings get pretty confusing, don't they?!  
   
***  
   
You are JOHN EGBERT and you just had one of the most awkwardest conversations with your sort-of half-sister. You are pretty sure she is insane. And yes, you determine that must be the case. You? Attracting other people, let alone 2 of them being trolls? HahahahHAHAHAHA, good one Jade! You make a mental note to high five her later.  
You walk inside your room, 2 boxes already cleared for moving. The last thing to pack is your movies, which take up the biggest box on the ship. You have to share this movie box with KARKAT, who has yet to come by and drop them off. You shovel your precious gear to the side and start cramming movies into the overly large box. After quietly humming the Star Wars theme for 5 minutes, a small knock is heard on your door. Smiling like the doof you know you are, you call, "It's open!!".  
"Egderp." you turn to see your best friend and coolest cool kid, DAVE, leaning against the doorway. You jump up in all your giggly glory and hop over to him, throwing out an even more glorious fist bump. Dave nods, and walks to his bed, across from yours to throw in the last of his ironic items in his boxes. You close the movie box and push it aside, now half full of all your amazing movies. You turn and look at Dave.  
"Hey, hey Dave! What do you think will be on this planet when we get there?" you ask happily. Dave moves to his bed, kicking his mox under it and leaning back against the wall, staring intently at you. You stare confusedly back, and giggle like a idiot again, moving to next to Dave on the bed. Dave tilted back a bit more.  
"Dinner."  
"Hm?"  
"Egbert. We're going to have dinner tonight, like real fucking bros, and it will only be us two."  
"...U-um what? Hehheh, dinner? Why?" you lean toward Dave slightly, curious.  
"It's ironic. Dinner with a bro.", He tilts his head toward you as well, the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. You smile gladly, hopping off the bed with excitement.  
"That sounds super fun!! I'll you see later then, Dave!" you cheer, grabbing your boxes that are packed and running out of the room, continuing your Star Wars themed humming down the hall.  
***  
You are DAVE STRIDER and holy mother of fucking shit what was that. You sigh in your head (because cool kids don’t sigh outwardly) and stand up, about to pick up your only box of ironic shit you have managed to keep. Setting it on your bed, you do a quick change of clothing and get ready to leave and put your box with everyone else's, when in walks Karkat. You freeze (mentally of coarse, you wouldn't express that kind of emotion) and you both stare at each other roughly.  
"Strider. Where's John?" Karkat sneers, turning and placing what looks like movies into the last box of John's in the room. You grunt, turning as well and picking up your box and glare at him through your shades.  
"Just left. Why're you here?"  
"Shut it. I need to talk to him. Obviously, the competition will get him first if I don't try anything, fuckass." he grumbles, "I'm making the first move out of the four of us."  
"Too late."  
"What?" he glares at you. Fuck this, why'd you say that? You knew Karkat was one of the people after John, you just couldn't help yourself. Might as well keep going.  
"We're having dinner together. Only us." your glare lightens, feeling accomplished. Karkat's, however, darkens.  
"Uh-huh. We'll see about that. You have any idea what Vriska was doing to John in the hallways yesterday? I bet she has cameras on legs everyfuckingwhere in this grubsucking place." he grumbled. This grumble, however has peeked your interest.  
"What was she doing?" you ask casually, inching closer to your door, box still in hand.  
"Fuck you and your human curiosity. Let's just say that she has some way of figuring things out about John, and when she brings them up she acts like a shit faced sincere wiggler." and with that, Karkat left the room, you following shortly afterward. Thoughts about the night with John swirling in your head with the idea that Vriska could possibly be listening in on it.  
***  
You are JADE HARELY, and you are on your computer with 14 video windows open, all showing different angles of your brother JOHN. NEPETA is beside you, giggling.  
This is your plan.


	2. Emotions of the girls

You are ROSE LALONDE and you are very irritated. In a controlled manner, of course.

Your favorite gentlemen, John Egbert, refuses to notice any of your advances. You are certain that, out of the four suitors, you have been the most forward with him however John doesn't seem to be affected by your obvious signs of affection. You decide to question some of your friends, Jade and Kanaya, about what to do. Kanaya is unable to attend the meeting but Jade seems to be quite aware of the situation.

“He doesn't seem to grasp the fact that I'm obviously flirting with him. And to say that this might be slightly infuriating is a bit of an understatement," you sigh, dropping your face into your hands. Jade frowns at you, nodding.

“Rose, you know John. He's oblivious to ANYONE'S advances. If you're flirtin' with him, he'll take it just as you being friendly or in a good mood. You have to use action, not words. That's how John is, and it's probably because of his movies,” Jade explains. You nod, brow furrowing.

“You mean I must be more affectionate? As in...kissing?”

“Well yeah, I'm guessing that the only way to really get him to know how you feel is to, like uh, SHOW him, you know? You have to make him feel it, and then you tell him. All romantic-like, like in his romantic movies with the guy swooshing in, kissin' in the rain and whisperin' 'Oh, I love you!'”, Jade pretends to fan herself, sighing happily and you find yourself quietly smiling at her antics as you stand up. You thank her for the conversation and leave with hope.

You see an opportune moment almost immediately, John leaning on the wall in the 'living room', his face down. Thinking of the many times he has decided to play pranks on you, you decide to finally return the favor and play one of his tricks on him; sneaking up behind him. You peer around the corner, and look to see if anyone else is in the room. No one is so you quietly walk up to John.

“Hello, John,” you say in his ear. John jumps slightly and you almost smile at your achievement. You hear him clear his throat and kind of laugh. You notice something must be wrong immediately.

“Hiya Rose! What's...what's up?” you hear him say. His voice is scratchy and he hasn't even turned toward you yet. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion and you gently grab his arm and turn him around. He has a cracked half smile, nowhere near normal for him. You notice how red his eyes are.

And you freeze.

He's obviously been crying. A lot.

Your normally guarded expression breaks, grabbing onto his forearms and pulling him into a slightly awkward hug.

“John? John, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” you ask, holding him closely into you. He grabs onto your back and pulls you even closer, trying not to sob into your shoulder.

“I'm fine, Rose, really...I'm f-fine.” and then he can't hold the sobs in and he's lost his composure.

The sounds threaten to break your heart.

“Hey, John, what's wrong? What happened?” you rub his back. He mumbles something into your shoulder, muffled by your shirt and you force yourself to pull back the slightest bit. “Can you say that again?” you murmur.

“I don't want to be here anymore...”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean that I just...” he sobs again, shaking in your arms. He seems to be trying not to cry or sob though. You hold him closer this time - if that is at all humanly possible - and whisper words of reassurance.

“John, just tell me what's wrong. You don't have to hold it in, you don't have to always be happy...”

“I j-just want to get out of this place, Rose! I c-can't stand it here, it's dark and scary and gray and-and I'm confused and I miss my dad and--” you shush him, rubbing his back again, your other hand stroking his hair. He clings to you helplessly, crying out all of his unseen emotions other than happiness. You are sure you're the only one who's ever seen him like this. You feel a bit guilty to feel like this at the moment but you can't help yourself. It makes you that much stronger about your emotions.

You are in love.

***

You are VRISKA SERKET and what is this god awful sound you're hearing? What is that, whimpering? Mind you, it sounds adorable but still very annoying. You decide you must find the source and go on an adventure through the hallways; with all your boxes in the living area already, there is no need to worry about anything at the moment. Venturing down the corridor leading to the kitchen, you run into Dave Strider. Smirking, you casually walk inside and slyly slip your hands around his shoulders, trying to make him uncomfortable though it doesn't seem to work.

Not completely failed however. He snorts, at least, and shrugs you off his shoulders, grabbing his coke from the counter before opening a cabinet to get something. You giggle, opening the fridge for no reason but to continue bothering him.

“Hi there, Mr. Strider! And what are YOU looking for in this non-cool kid kitchen?” you cackle, enjoying the random scenarios going throughout your brain as to how this conversation will continue.

“Food. I'm eating in in my room tonight,” he states simply.

“With John?” you ask, remembering that John and Dave are roommates.

“Yes,” he says, starting to cook popcorn in the microwave. This, however, throws you off. John? Accepted Dave's date?

Frowning slightly, you turn towards him. “And he knows it's a date and everything? How'd you do it?!”

He doesn't even look at you. ”Yep. He said he was excited about it too. It was like Terezi's red chalk going out of style.” You laugh. Doesn't he know you still have ALL the luck? You'll win John in the end, you know it. There's no doubt this will happen. Nope. None at all.

OK; maybe Karkat. Or Dave. Well hell, you guess there is a doubt when it came to love. Does luck even apply to people's love lives? Damn it. Out of all your love/hate relationships, this is the first red one. But how could luck fail you now, right?

Right. Exactly. Confidence back, you finally respond, “I see, well I'm sure I can fix that.”

“I'm sure you know how. Vriska, have you spied on John? Like with cameras and shit?” Dave asks you. There's an awkward pause as you just stare at him and then you break into a laughing fit, standing up and holding your stomach. That was the most uncool thing this cool kid has said that ever let slip from between his human lips.

Speaking of which, John's lips were adorable little pink nubs which looked like they were as soft as a grub.

Moving on, you go to the fridge and decide to grab one of human sodas, Sprite. The microwave dings and you decide now is the time to answer.

“Noooooooo, I don't have cameras stalking my little Johnny, why do you ask? I don't need to spy, I know I shall be the one to get him.” You then crack open the soda and take a sip nonchalantly. Dave shrugs.

“Karkat says someone's spying on John, we figured it was you.” And again you're taken aback. Someone is spying on your romantic interest, someone who isn't already indented as a competitor? You wonder who this could be. Certainly not Rose, she has too much dignity. And obviously not Karkat or Dave, for they were the ones to discover this. Who would benefit?

Unfortunately, before you get to ask any more questions, Dave has left and you are alone in the kitchen. You roll your eyes, exiting the kitchen, when again you hear that damn whimpering that brought you here in the first place. Who the hell could be this annoying right now? We're all about to land on our new home, why would people be crying. You grimace, it doesn't sound familiar. In fact you haven't heard this sob before. Who never cried, though? Nepeta? Nonono, maybe Fef- nope wait. Kanaya has cried hasn't she? Yes, yes she has. So it's not a girl. So maybe it's Karkat. That could be it, except the voice is waaaaaaaay too different. Sollux has cried, right? Oh, you know what screw this let's just go see who this dipshit is.

You round the corner and slowly peek over the wall, looking around for the source of the sound. And you can't fucking see anything. The sobs seem to be under control enough that they weren't meant to be heard. What kind of sap sits quietly in their own pain? Seriously. You hear footsteps and see Rose across the room, smiling and looking 'stealthy'. You wonder what the fuck she's trying to do. She steps out and behind a figure, that you just now notice isn't one of Kanaya's mannequins.

“Hello, John,” you hear her say, and then you realise. That figure is John. John is crying. John never cries. But he is crying. Your love is crying. Happiest mother fucker in universe. Crying.

Your brain melts.

Hes stops quickly, however, and wipes at his eyes desperately when he hears Rose. You watch him put on a strained smile and take a couple of deep breaths.

“Hiya Rose! What's...what's up?” he greets her, his voice still scratchy.

“John? John, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Rose asks, holding him closely into her. He grabs onto her back and pulls her even closer, and he sobs onto her shoulder.

“I'm fine Rose, really...I'm f-fine,” then he really starts crying.

The sound breaks your heart.

“Hey, John, what's wrong? What happened?” She rubs his back, gripping his shirt. He mumbles something into her shoulder and Rose pulls back the slightest bit.

“Can you say that again?” you barely hear her mutter.

“I don't want to be here anymore...”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean that I just...” He sobs again, shaking in her arms. She pulls him closer, if at all possible and whispers random calming words.

“John just tell me what's wrong. You don't have to hold it in, you don't have to always be happy...”

“I j-just want to get out of this place, Rose! I c-can't stand it here, it's dark and scary and gray and-and I'm confused and I miss my dad and--” she shushes him, rubbing his back again, her other hand stroking his hair. He clings to Rose helplessly, crying out all of his unseen emotions other than happiness. You are sure you're the only one who's ever witnessed him actually crying, seeing his face with tears pouring down it. You can't help but want to step in that room and tell him everything will be ok. You'd never even think of doing that with anyone else. Ever. Your heart does a double take.

You are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did a bit better with this chapter since I now have an awesome Beta reader XD   
> Let me know!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers one of many new tricks his 'Heir of Breathe' title gies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do the singing thing!

You are JOHN EGBERT.

You are sad.

This is an emotion you rarely experience, and you do not know how to deal with it. You’ve never really been sad for very long and therefore have never needed to learn how to handle or control it in any way. But you don't know exactly why you’re sad - you guess it’s because of your dad being dead and all but or some reason, that explanation just doesn't seem quite accurate.

You’re afraid that you might be falling apart.

And the worst part is that you know this isn't only sadness. There's something else, something missing. It's like you're missing some emotions. You don't know which ones but there's just this feeling, an itch that there is something you have to find, something you still have to do.

And you end up in Jade and Nepeta's room, thirty minutes away from landing on your own planet, so upset and distressed that you walk in, forgetting to knock, and a wreck once you shut the door.

 

“Jade...”

She glances at you, smiling sadly.

“I know. I know what is wrong, John. Come here.”

And you're in her arms within three seconds.

 

“Why would I w-want to do something l-like that Jade, I can just tell people…?”

“John, listen. I think that you being the Heir of Breathe and all proooobably means you have more power than just the windy thing. And since not even YOU can figure out your own emotions, this might work better for everyone. I found the perfect song for you too, I think it fits with your feelings perfectly!”

“Well...oh, okay, I'll admit to most of that. I'll try, I guess...”

In case you couldn't remember – and if so, wow! You’re more forgetful than you thought -, you are JOHN EGBERT. Jade, your sorta-kinda ecto-biological sister has just explained an interesting theory. “If you are the Heir of Breathe, why not just sing out your emotions to people? Sing a song that you think might be relevant to your feelings and maybe when you exhale while you're singing, your breath will carry your emotions to people and maybe even yourself?!”

“W-what? How could that e-even work?”

“Trust me, John. You have nothing to lose anyway, right?”

Well, you thought you might as well give it a shot. You can trust Jade, and Nepeta is a nice lady; you don't think she will tell anyone. She's just been taking notes this whole time anyway.

“So what song is it?” you decide to ask. She smiles after hooking up her iPod to her laptop.

“Drops of Jupiter by Train. You heard of them? This song, I think, will fit you pretty well.”

“Yeah, I know the song...”

“Good, then you don't need lyrics. Ready?”

You frown, still slightly unsure but then sigh and take a deep breath, deciding it’s best to try it anyway. “Ready.”

“Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey,”

Your eyes have been closed for a while but an outside viewer would immediately notice that you are now floating and every breath coming out of your mouth swirls around the room in a rhythmic stream of sound. The lyrics coming out of your mouth are literally swimming around the room.

“Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated,”

You start taking deeper breaths as your body relaxes and you begin to spread your arms, focusing on the song.

You don't hear Jade opening the door and pushing people in.

“Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there,”

You feel a pang in your chest and your voice changes; the sound bouncing throughout the room spreads and fills you up, sadness, desperation, loneliness, confusion, wanting, lusting, hoping, happiness bursting out of you all at the same time. Something strikes you as familiar. That thing that is missing is here. It's floating around you, you just can't pinpoint it.

“Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land,”

You slide your head down with a smile and spread your arms wider. You feel lighter, less stressed, and powerful because somehow this, this thing, whatever it is, is the most relaxing thing and makes you just want to fly around.

You can't tell that you already are floating and twirling across the room. You can't tell that every breath coming out of you glows a neon blue.

“Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there,”

And boom, it's like water being splashed on your face. That's what is missing. I'm missing myself. I'm missing the idea of my own future. I am literally looking for myself because since this game ended I have no idea what to do next--

“Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me,”

You’re afraid that once everyone has landed, you will be forgotten because you will now be useless. You’re worried that, somehow, everything about you will just die without any reason for your existence.

“Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself,”

You feel yourself slowly sliding down.

“Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
Did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star”,

And your voice is close to sounding normal again.

“And are you lonely looking for yourself out there...”

Finally you end up back on the ground, your voice completely normal and feeling relaxed.

You know what is wrong now.

And you just manage to hear people leaving the room after a blanket is laid over you and the door is shut.

You fall asleep.

You are JADE HARLEY and this is exactly how your dreams said it would happen.

Everything is going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh bluh, please comment 8D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, this might be updated (yet again) since my beta-reader hasn't responded yet, but I wanted to get it out there because JEGUS, I didn't know I had so much people still reading this. YOU ARE ALL VERY SPECIAL TO ME <3  
> Anyway, enjoy ;D

John releases you from the embrace and rubs his eyes' roughly, taking a few shuttering breathes before sagging his shoulders.

“...Thanks, Rose. I'm...just going to try to find my sister or something, okay?”

You are ROSE LALONDE and you nod your head and watch him shuffle off. You turn around again to see Vriska coming toward you, frowning. Your first thought is the question of while her usual smile is gone, your second thought is answered by her as soon as you thought of it.

“Um, Rose, right? Okay look, I know we're all trying to get him or whatever, but...why was he crying?”, Vriska mumbled nervously. The fact that she- from what you've heard from Kanaya anyway – is nervous to begin with is strange. You make the instant conclusion that something must be wrong with her. You grab her hand and begin to walk with her.

“Vriska, besides the fact that you are worried for John and the moment, there is obviously something else wrong. Are you okay?”

Her hand shakes a bit and she stares at you, like she thought you couldn't tell or something. Maybe most people couldn't tell when things were wrong with her, and if that's the case, she obviously is in store for a seriously long discussion with you.

You are the best at managing other people's feelings, after all.

 

You are DAVE STRIDER and you are motherfucking classy. Not just because you have your best suit (the only one not seriously messed up form the game) but because Bro taught you how to cook like a fucking god. And in a way, you ARE a god now, so this meal is a meal for gods.

You know, until Nepeta comes rushing into your setup and literally throws you out of the room. You take her saying meow with a weird 'j' sound at the beginning to mean to find Jade. You shrug, because obviously this is important if Jade has to send her meowing cat-sprit thing to call for you. You walk to her room only to find Karkat, Rose and Vriska outside of it too. Waiting. Wait why are Rose and Vriska talking so buddy-buddy? Wait, wait, why the fuck are all of you outside here again?

Oh, John. That makes sense only as Jade pushes you all into the room while screaming a 'SHOOOOSH'.

Oh and look at that, he is floating. And singing.

The shit is going on.

 

You are VRISKA SEKRET and you have recently filled a quadrant. No, you don't have a matesprit, but you DO have a moirail. And her name is ROSE LALONDE. After a long discussion and one serious feelings jam, you end up teary eyed and shy as you imply to be her moirail smoothly.

“Thanks Rose, I...Uuuuuuuum, you make a-a good moirail...”

She only smiles and grabs your hand again, “Of course I'll be your moirail, Vriska.”

“Okay, okay good but, I'm bad at having--”

“I already understand that you require two moirails to keep you happy and sane. Rare as it is for trolls, I personally do not mind.”

“...Rose where have you been all my life????????”

Yes. You are that smooth. Then Nepeta ruins this by pushing you down the hallway and tells you to wait outside Jade's room. You and Rose start quiet chatter as Karkat is seemingly dragged toward the two of you and Dave is walking calmly from the opposite direction. Jade ushers you all in with a 'SHOOOOSH'. And all you are thinking about is—oh never mind you can't remember because floating words and shiny lights.

 

You are KARKAT VANTAS you have recently exited the room where a flying John just was. Three of the biggest assholes left in the universe are, unfortunately, pushed out with you and into Nepeta's room, which is across from Jade's.

You are, surprisingly, sad. The reason behind this is being discussed as of now.

“So would you kindly explain WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!”, try as you might, you only achieve yelling but not anger. You anger has left eh fucking building, it is completely gone and has drowned itself in it's own rage. How pathetic is that?

“Well you see, John just sang out his emotions or something, quite literally! So now all of you fell them, and will for about...I don't know how long, actually?”

You rub your temples, as this will be giving you a headache.

“Then WHY aren't YOU TWO affected too?!”, she hold out earmuffs and smirks. Fuck her. Fuck her so very much.

“I...recently analyzed this, actually.” Rose speaks up,”He feels that now since the game is over, he will be useless, or maybe worthless is a better word for it, and therefore is confused and trying to find another task to work into. He feels as though--”

“He's alone and can't express his emotions to anyone in fear of being rejected!”, Vriska yells, standing up. You and the others stare confusedly at her as she begins to smirk, the music apparently worn off for her.

“Welp, good luck to you three, I have a flushed to pale crush switch to take into action!”, she announces and leaves the room. You glare after her.

“What the fuck, does that mean she only wanted to be his moirail to begin with? Why was she even using her spider cams this whole time for John anyway??”, you ask annoyed. Jade sighs dramatically, like it should be obvious.

“Karkaaaat! She only wanted to be his moirail to begin with, she just didn’t realize it, DUH! What kind of matesprit spider-video tapes or whatever their partner? I mean really.”, She shakes her head and looks to where Dave...

Was? Should be? Fuck ,was he even in the room at all what is this??

You decide fuck it and stand up. He probably went to go find John, that dirty cheater!

You abscond and leave Rose, Jade and Nepeta behind.

 

You are KANAYA MARYAM. This is you're first introduction, how very exciting. Although today hasn't been going well for you, sadly. Your crush on Vriska has been shot down by the sight of her and Rose holding hands in the hallway. Maybe it was a mistake, but you can never be sure. Of course, you doubted Vriska liked you much anyway. You were sure you were over her, so you don't know why it hurt so much to see them like that. Maybe you need you speak with your moirail over this.

Oh, and there he is, storming out of Nepeta's room.

“Karkat, Are You Alright?”, you call, worried. He looks up to you, and as usual when he see's you, he calms down immensely and sighs, walking up to you.

“Kanaya, have you seen some fuckfaced douche canoe walk down here?”

“You Mean Dave?”

“Yes.”

“No, Can't Say I Have, I'm Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, it's fine...”,he looks up to, as if studying you. His eyes soften as he reaches up to cup your face.

“Karkat?”

“Shoooshshoosh, we obviously need to have a feelings jam, I mean look at your fucking face, what the shit happened to you?”

“Karkat, I Really Don't Think There Is Something Wrong With My Face.”

He paps you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .  
>  pretty sure im the only one who ships RoseVriska  
> . . .  
> raise your hand if i just made you ship it B)


	5. Pause

So, my Beta has officially ditched me. And without any help with this, there's a lot that I can't do, unfortunately. 

If I can manage to find another good beta reader, then I'll start up again. But until then, I'm ending it for now. Send em a message if you or someone you know is interested, though! 

 

Thank you everyone UuU Sorry for having to pause this project, but if I go posting without a beta reader, my writing will be crazy hahaha;; 

Hope to see you all soon, with a real update! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Shamless throw in for my homestuck oneshot: http://archiveofourown.org/works/204931  
> XD


End file.
